


Nutty Learns to Draw - Step One

by Gumnut



Series: Nutty Learns to Draw [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Okay, I is embarking on teaching myself how to draw digitally.Step One - just draw a damn face. You can do that in pencil, coloured pencil, pastel and paint already, this is just a new medium. Ignore the layers thing and the style thing and just draw as if it was in pencil your native format. Get a feel for the new medium and see what you can do.





	Nutty Learns to Draw - Step One

**Author's Note:**

> Program: Procreate
> 
> Equipment: Apple Pencil + iPad
> 
> Brush: HB pencil - in traditional media I would probably use a 2B pencil and follow it up with softer grades and charcoal, but for this I chose this brush and pretty much worked with it as if it was just a pencil keeping it the same size throughout. I did manipulate the eraser size and opacity and found that very useful for lightening strokes. 
> 
> Layers: One - this is just a piece of paper. May be used for further attempts as an underlayer.
> 
> Stock: A combination of a real person photograph chosen for similarity to the subject, plus the IR Handbook for reference.
> 
> Issues encountered:
> 
> \- the Apple Pencil has great pressure sensitivity and also allows side-on use of the tip to give a wide stroke like the side of a pencil. I had some difficulty with stroke angle and evenness due to this and it shows on the work. I’m hoping familiarity will help me with this aspect. Strokes on the far left made great shadow work, but trying to emulate that on the right of the drawing was harder as I am right handed and the angle of the pencil gets awkward.
> 
> \- I am more used to a larger canvas. Not so much of the drawing itself, but places to rest my wrist to get the right angles, etc.
> 
> \- his hair - I need to work out my tonal work more for hair.
> 
> Result:
> 
> I’m kinda happy with this. He has emotion in his expression, something I tend to struggle to achieve. The style is a bit clunky, my unfamiliarity with the medium has done that. Some strokes were not planned or what I expected and this created challenges.
> 
> What I am happy with is that this wasn’t a straight copy of a face. I took data from my stock photo, but worked it to create a familiarity with my subject. He doesn’t look as ‘chiseled’ as I would have expected, but he is in there.
> 
> There are also a bunch of technical/structural issues I am choosing to ignore and be nice to myself as this is my first attempt.
> 
> Eh, it will do :D
> 
> Next step - colour :D
> 
> Nutty  
> (gonna do this and have some fun along the way)


End file.
